ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 4
Bravery is the fourth episode of Ultraman One (Continuity). This episode crossovers with Ultraman Reuz (series), with the apperance of its titular Ultra and his human host. Apperance Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) *Ultraman Reuz (Haruto Shuuya) *Ultraman Giga (Mirai Tomoya) *Ultrawoman Lila (as Isurugi Yamato) Kaiju & Seijin Aliens *Alien Luna *Dinosaur **Dinozaur Reverse Human characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Marina Tomoya **Sakura Mizuki **Zena Wakura Summary Having reunited with Giga after many centuries had passed, One briefly returned to the Land of Light with his old friend. Both of them were joined by their best friend, Xena, as the three of them reminisced over their memorable past they had shared during their childhood times. Meanwhile on Earth, the SACD Members were unsure about the whereabouts of One Otari, with the exception of Kato. Through the red light glowing in the villain's eyes, he received a message from his master that an alien named "Luna" will make his entrance on Earth and bringing with him the Kaiju known as Dinozaur Reverse. Dinozaur Reverse first landed on the Tokyo Metropolis to cause destruction, the SACD members drove their plans in the attempt to destroy the extraterrestrial lifeform. However, since the current monster threats are much more powerful than the defensive force faced during their past few months, they were easily overwhelmed by Dinozaur Reverse. Due to this, the members were forced to retreat. But suddenly, Dinozaur Reverse was blasted back with a Specium-like ray. It was Ultraman One, who arrived back in time to protect the skyscrapers and the innocent citizens. Dinozaur Reverse tried weakening the Ultra through its tongue slicers but One was quick in his actions, as he sliced them apart with his slugger weapons. Once levitating in mid-air, One paralyzed Dinozaur Reverse with a fiery kick before destroying the monster through a beam from his Color Timer. However, One's victory was short-lived as Alien Luna appeared before the young Ultra. Despite feeling weakened from the fight, One rushed towards the moonlight alien. Alien Luna fired a continuous stream of energy beams towards One. He was completely exhausted from his energy and for the first time in his life, One was reverted in a stone statue and separated from Otari to ensure his survival. During the night, in a mountainous valley, Alien Luna and One Darkness were rejoicing over the defeat of the latter's original template. Desired to revive One from the brink of death, Otari decided to seek advice from Isurugi, who suggested pouring the lunar light from the Moon in order to revive the Ultraman. Bearing her words in mind, One approached his comrades from SACD to seek their reinforcement to facilitate the revival process. As dawn time arrived, Otari and his friends harvested the Moon's energy through their guns after taking advantage of their available resources and started shining their lights at the statued body of One. Enraged after watching the scenario from a nearby hill, Kato becomes One Darkness. By interrupting in the process, the dark Ultra fired multiple energy cannons and wounding those that refused to give up hope. The SACD members tried taking down One Darkness but being naturally immune to their guns, he grabbed his template's defenseless body and violently flinging him towards a nearby hill. Seeing One's body remained static, One Darkness prepares to charge his finisher and killing the representative of light for good. During that moment of instant despair, the SACD members' prayers reached another universe with Haruto Shunya as the receiver. Eager to receive an immediate mission, he transformed into Ultraman Reuz and arriving in the nick of time, the crystal of light warrior foiled One Darkness' ambitions and knocked him several yards backward. One Darkness proceeded to engage battle with Reuz, but the latter easily trounced the dark Ultra with physical arts. Eventually, after an evenly matched battle, Reuz emerged victoriously during the beam clash against One Darkness. Feeling weakened, One Darkness reverted to Kato and holding his infuriation, he oversees the entire situation from afar. Reuz motivated the SACD members to continue to shine their lunar energy to One while donating his own light as well. With his remaining consciousness, One remembers Reuz as "someone familiar". A resurrected One stood up and while his comrades were temporarily blinded from the intense light engulfing One, Otari merges with the young Ultra once more. With that deed done, Reuz and One bid farewell with each other as the former returned to his home. But shortly afterward, Alien Luna appeared before One for the second time. Initially finding himself disadvantaged against the moonlight alien but being empowered with the power of friendship, One transformed into his orange form known as "Crescent Mode" and effectively disarmed Alien Luna with his enhanced physical blows. Taking a step backward, One summoned an energy blade and sliced down the moonlight alien to obliterate him and completing the battle. As everyone rejoiced the death of Alien Luna, Kato clenched his fists tightly and walked away while laughing manically. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Apexz